The present invention generally relates to an anchoring assembly for anchoring a liner of a cured lining material applied in liquid form to a metal object provided with the anchoring assembly, and more specifically relates to an anchoring assembly for anchoring concrete linings.
Two categories of anchoring assemblies can be distinguished, those that are mounted on a metal object before lining material in liquid form is applied, and those that are pre-installed in cured lining material. Both categories comprise a variety of different types of anchor assemblies, all of which transfer loads from the anchor assembly to the cured lining material in a variety of ways, which at least depends on the actual design of the anchor assemblies.
The above-mentioned loads are considered to be either static or dynamic. Static loads comprise, for example, tension, shear, or a combination of both. Dynamic loads on the other hand comprise, for example, seismic, fatigue, wind and/or shock. The design of an anchor assembly determines whether it is suitable or unsuitable for the above mentioned load types.
Several techniques are known in the art to transfer the load, such as keying, friction and bonding techniques. Keying, for example, is considered to be the direct transfer of a load from the anchor assembly into the cured lining material by bearing forces in a same direction of loading the anchor assembly.
Friction is based on transferring a load through friction between expansion sleeves of the anchor assembly and the wall of the drilled hole in the concrete. The effect is similar as is reached by a standard plug in a wall. Finally, bonding takes place when resins or grouts are used around the anchor, which is usually the case with post-installed anchor assemblies.
The present invention is related to an anchoring assembly which is or is to be provided on a metal object before the lining material in liquid form is applied.
A known anchoring assembly comprises hex metal, which is to be hand welded to the metal object before the lining material in liquid form is applied to the metal object.
Another known anchoring assembly for anchoring a liner of a cured lining material applied in liquid form to a metal object provided with the anchoring assembly comprises an elongated mounting pin, which elongated mounting pin is arranged to be mounted, at a first end, to the metal object, and a nut having a plurality of spaced anchor fins welded or soldered to the nut, wherein the nut is connected to the elongated mounting pin at a second end and extend radially outwardly with respect to the elongated mounting pin.
In another example, the nut having the plurality of spaced anchor fins is casted using a mold or die or the like.
First, the elongated mounting pin is welded to the metal object. The elongated mounting pin comprises a ferrule, at the first end, for holding any welding residual at his place during the welding process. Once the elongated mounting pin is securely mounted to the metal object, the nut may be screwed at the second end of the elongated mounting pin. In order to provide for a more permanent connection between the nut and the mounting pin, the nut may further, once it is screwed on the mounting pin, be spot welded, hand welded, notched into place, glued or any other similar fashion, to the mounting pin.
A drawback of the known anchoring assemblies is that it is time consuming to mount an anchoring assembly on the metal object. In order to mount an anchoring assembly on the metal object, different time consuming steps need to be performed to make sure that the mounting is successful. These steps are directed to the welding of the elongated mounting pin to the metal object, and, subsequently, screwing the nut having the spaced anchor fins, on top of the elongated mounting pin, at its second end. Another time consuming method is to hand weld hex metal to the metal object before the lining material is applied.